Beastboy and Raven Alone, A NEW WAR BETWEEN GOOD AND EVIL
by Crona-Ayame-Erutan
Summary: a crossover with soul eater and sort of a crossover with dears but the dears are from an AU and its kind of a made up origin. Sorry haven't updated. A new trouble is arising, and this war i. s going to be tough! But with some help from yukisango fukura and her friends and family, we might be able to beat it bbxrae starxrob beexaqua possible raexdtk or raexcrona and others.
1. raven and Beastboy ALONE

Raven awoke. Ravens eyes crusty, and her vagina and asshole swollen with pain. Raven felt arms wrapped around her. She then wiped her eyes and looked to her right. She saw beast boy sleeping soundly. She looked at the white silk sheets, bloody. "Is that, my, blood?" She thought. Raven tried to remember what happened last night. "All I can remember is everyone leaving the house for a meeting with the teen titans' east and beast boy and I staying behind" she thought. "Did we really. Did I really, lose my virginity?" she thought. Beast boy woke up. He said "good morning raven" in a tired voice. Raven looked at him and said "good morning, to you too." Beast boy got into a sitting position. Raven then realized he was naked, and that she was too. His penis point out and erect to the cold air. Raven began staring at it intently. "It's huge! He has such a big thing, but he's a little bit scrawny and short" raven thought. Beast boy smiled and blushed and said "you're making a funny face". Raven looked up at his face. She blushed and said "oh sorry" and started staring at his penis again. "You're being, really, really, really, nice right now. Is it because of what happened last night?" raven came back to her senses and replied "um, wh-, what did happen last night?" Beast boy, looked at her, stretched and said "we both lost our virginity last night". Raven mumbled underneath her breath and said "so I was right". Beast boy looked at raven, seriously, and said "you don't remember what happened. Last night"? raven shook her head and replied "no, can you at least t—". Beast boy began kissing her. Raven pushed him away. "Oh, now you're pushing me away. Last night you didn't push me away. As a matter of fact you told me last night that you love me, and you always hid it from me 'cause you didn't know if I felt the same". Raven looked at him. "If he knows that then why should I push him away" she thought. Raven then pushed her face towards him and began kissing him. Beast boy pushed her down, laying her down. He stopped kissing her and licked her from her face, down. Then he came back up to her nipples and started licking and nibbling them. "Ah" raven said while jerking her head back in shock. While still licking her nipples, he moved his hand down to her pussy and started fingering her. "Uhn!" raven shouted out of surprise. He looked at her and said "you're getting all wet here". Raven blushed. He smirked and said "how about two fingers?" as he put another finger in her pussy. "Uh, ah, ha!" raven yelled when he pushed the other finger in. after a few moments he pulled his fingers out and licked them. "You taste so good" he said. Raven blushed. "I'm not going to start thrusting just yet. First you're going to have to please me" he said. Beast boy sat up and his penis was hard, he had a boner. He looked at raven and said "you, have to suck me here" as he pointed to his erected penis. Raven grabbed his penis and moved her head towards it. She began licking the head. "ah, that's it" beast boy said as she sucked it. Raven began sucking the top of the head and began taking more and more of his penis in. until she had it almost completely in her mouth. Then, SPURT beast boy came in her mouth. Raven moved her mouth off his penis. He pushed raven so that she was lying down. Then he hovered over her and opened her legs. He then grabbed his penis and pushed it into her pussy slowly. Raven began moaning softly. When beast boy had his penis in her he began thrusting slowly and getting faster each times his penis entered. Raven, who was moaning loudly, now, was feeling pain and pleasure. "Ah, ah, ahhhhhhhh!" raven began to scream. Beast boy was thrusting in and out, so fast, that it felt magnificently great to her but a large amount of pain stirred up.

. "ah, ah ohhhhhhhhhh! More, more, more!" raven screamed. Beast boy started thrusting harder. Then he looked raven in the eyes and said "Raven, I'm going to come". Raven widened her eyes and said "take it out! Take, it, out!". Beast boy took it out and SPLAT, SPURT! Beast boy's sperm spurted on top of ravens belly.

** To be continued**…

** In chapter two: The meeting with titans east. **


	2. The meeting with Titans East

"How much longer until we get to the teen titans east?" said Starfire. "Soon, we are like, 5 miles away right now" said cyborg. "It's a shame Beast boy and raven did not accompany us" Starfire said. "I know, and I thought she liked Aqualad" robin replied. "No, the Aqualad, is not her interest" Starfire replied. "oh, ok, look, were here now" said cyborg. They all opened the doors and stepped out of the T-car. Mas y Menos ran towards them. "Good timing, we were just about to start" said Mas. "follow us" said Menos. they sped on the rocks and sped to the door of the tower. The three Teen Titans followed. Mas y Menos led them to the living room. when they walked in they saw pantha, jericho, kole, Hot spot, Wildebeast, Herald, Bushido, Kilowat, Argent, and Kid flash. Mas y Menos ran in and yelled "the Teen Titans are here", Menos looked back and whispered in Mas's ear. "Or, at least three of them are" Mas announced.

Bumblebee walked into the living room from another room. "all, of you know why you were called here, right?" Speedy walked into the living room from another room. he said "i suspect you guys all know the problems arising, correct?" Aqualad walked into the living room from another room, with a girl. "And you know about the new sightings that we have seen?". "This is kikiharu" all three of them said together. Kikiharu put on a cheap smile and waved at everyone. "Kikiharu has various powers. Aqualad began. "I believe, she will be alot of help in this upcoming problem, or war that we are going to have" Aqualad said. "you see", speedy began, "on our indicators, we are seeing new villains. some that not ANY of us has seen". " Like ones far more powerful than brother blood and madame Rouge. we've seen the damage they've done here, and it's not the funny thing is they arrived when Kkiharu arrived here" Bumblebee said. "i swear i don't know who most of them are" Kikiharu said. pantha bursted "what do you mean by , 'you sware you don't know MOST of them'?!" "Hey, Pantha, cool it" said Aqualad. "Anyway, some of them are no harm to us and are just wandering. They seem as if they are looking for someone. And others seem to just cause destruction and misery, like a sadist" said Aqualad. right when Aqualad was saying that Kikiharu grabbed the chain on the pink stylish belt wrapped around her waist, looked at it, and gave it a sad expression. the belt around her waist was pink, had spikes all over it. it had a little hook part on it and hooked onto that part was a triangularly shaped thing that had chains hooked onto it. "our main targets are these ones" said Aqualad. Speedy passed out photos of various beings. Some had pink collars belts or bracelets designed like Kikiharu's belt. others had an evil smirk or scar on a certain spot of their body. "Any other or different beings most likely don't attack them. not unless they attack you".

Beast boy fell on the side of raven, panting and sweating. raven was panting also and very sweaty. raven looked at beastboy, beastboy looked at raven. "was i your first?" Raven asked. Beastboy replied "yea, i saved my virginity just for you to take it away, from me" he began laughing. "then how did you know so much about this then?" raven asked. Beastboy stopped laughing and began blushing and said "u'm i looked it up on the internet". raven replied "oh". "i wonder, since when did you start liking me?" beast boy asked. raven blushed and said "since you started being so attractive to me". "i wonder what they are talking about at that meeting" said Raven. "i don't know, but we should start getting dressed right now and clean these sheets" said beastboy. "you are so right" said Raven. they both got up out of bed and reached for their clothes on the ground . then all the sudden they heard a loud **BAM!.**

**To be continued**…

**In chapter three: **

**what happened before hand**


	3. what happened before hand

CHAPTER 3: WHAT HAPPENED BEFOREHAND

**"Beelzebub, we need Beelzebub" a tall girl with dirty blonde medium length hair, a mid drift red sleeveless sweater,black skinny jeans, a stitched hat, a white tie, and blue eyes said while twisting her hair in a curl. "No I need Beelzebub, and shouldn't you be with your boyfriend?" a black haired boy a little shorter than the girl said. "who? Igabashi? he's with Yukisango and company. he decided that he would search with them for Kikiharu " the tall blonde said, while massaging her temples. "ok, so while your boyfriend is with his family, you came to come search with us?" the black haired boy said while spreading his arms wide. the tall blonde looked around the room. the room had a pink haired boy sitting in the corner. while there was also a black haired girl that was talking to a loud and obnoxious blue haired boy, and a short haired blonde girl playing with her spit. "yeah, sure, but where's Soul and Maka?" the tall blonde asked. Just when she asked a white haired boy came opened the door while holding a blonde haired girl on his shoulder. then another blonde walked in dressed all professional. "sorry, the big man is late, some girl attacked us. she could guide rocks with her hands. plus this flat chested lady over here made me bring her here" the white haired guy said. "I'm telling you soul it's a witch. you should have just let me finish her off, so you can become a death scythe!" the shorter blonde said. "yeah, whatever. if she was a witch we wouldn't have her in this apartment room now would we?" the white haired boy said as he placed the girl on an armchair. the girl had goggles on her face. she had a t on her shirt and she looked exactly...like Terra!**

Raven opened her eyes. "holy shit" Raven mumbled. "that dream was crazy. why was Terra in **MY **dream?" Raven mumbled to herself while sitting up. she wiped the crust out her eyes. "oh, well its just a dream" she yawned as she stretched her arms. Raven was wearing a big light magenta t-shirt. she got it as a gift from Starfire along with purple sweat pants. Raven smiled as she set her gaze on it. Starfire was her best friend. she's the **ONLY** person that was that close with her. "friend raven!" Starfire yelled as she knocked on Ravens door. "oh, come in" Raven said as she tried to make her monotone voice sound excited and happy. Starfire came in, holding two bags, that read ;Victoria's secret'. Raven gulped. "Starfire, you can't walk around the house with the Victoria's secret bag out like that. if Robin sees it you'll ruin the surprise. plus the boy's won't stop reminding you about it until December" Raven said. "oh, sorry" Starfire replied while floating towards the bed. "you don't have to apologize" Raven said in her monotone. "friend Raven! while I was doing the shopping at the Victoria's secret, with the , debit card, that Robin gave me, I felt very generous, and decided to buy you the lingerie!" Starfire replied while pulling a purple thong out with a purple strapless bra. Raven blushed. "here friend raven, this is for you. I thought of your usual color style and I tried to find the ones that look like they will fit better, and the ones that are your favorite color!" Starfire said joyfully, while handing a bag to Raven. "gee, thanks Star" Raven said in her monotone voice. "your very welcome!" Starfire said as she gave Raven a bone crushing hug. when Starfire finally let go, Raven pulled all of the stuff out of the bag. there was a black thong with purple polka dots, and a bra made out of ribbon that was purple. "Starfire, this is just string" Raven said while her eyes were wide open staring at it. "oh, you don't like it? friend Beast boy told me you'd like that one! He accompanied me in the shopping, to help me chose something for you!" Starfire said while sitting on Ravens bed playing with her thumbs. "oh, so Beast boy told you what to get" Raven said as rage filled her voice. **no wonder why she came to me with a these things! of course it was Beast boy's doing! he just wanted for himself to get lucky and "accidentally" spot me in them!** Raven thought. "I am truly sorry friend Raven" Starfire said as the joy left her voice. "Star, I'm not mad. to tell you the truth I actually like them. they are my favorite color and they are pretty stylish. plus it's about time I get some. I'm turning into an adult so, it makes no sense to be the only titan without lingerie" Raven lied. "oh, you like them? I truly had the thought that you would!" Starfire said as the joy filled her voice again. Raven sighed. "ok, friend Raven! Enjoy the lingerie!" Starfire said as she left the room. when the door closed Raven stepped out of bed to stretch. "well, she did give them to me. I can't waste them so I may as well try it on" Raven mumbled to herself as she grabbed the lingerie and disrobed. when she finished disrobing she grabbed the sleeveless bra and put it on her bare chest. it held her boobs, but the top of the darkened skin around her nipples showed. she groaned in anger. **great! robin's paid for it and now it didn't fit me correctly! ugh! so that must mean that the others don't fit right either!** She modeled into the mirror in the back of her closet. it did look like it fit, though in the mirror you couldn't see up close.

"ugh! why do you keep winning!" Beast boy yelled as he slammed the controller into the couch. "because i'm a winner and your a loser" Cyborg said. Beast boy got off of the couch. he darted towards the kitchen. "what ya doin' BB? your not gonna play another game of champion fighters?" Cyborg asked while looking at BB. "well, i will if you eat tofu with me!" Beast boy said pulling some out of the microwave. Cyborg made a sickened face. "well, i guess there's more for me!" Beast boy said before biting into a tofu burger. there was a loud beep. it was the beep that signals when there is an incoming message. "robin, Robin?" Speedy's face showed up on the screen as he said that. "wheres Robin?" Speedy asked. "right here" Robin said as he walked into the room with Starfire and his arm locked together. "oh, well, Robin come to the tower. we have a special thing we need to discuss" Speedy said. "OK, on our way" Robin replied. "Speedy out" Speedy said as the TV turned off. "i'm staying!" Beast boy yelled as he took another bite of his burger. "after all, you guys are going all the way to steel city! i'll stay here if anything happens" Beast boy said while taking another bite. "oh, well, then tell Raven" Robin replied. "gotcha captain" Beast boy said as he headed towards Ravens room with his burger in his hands. he knocked on ravens door. "what!" Raven answered. "well" Beast boy paused, thinking about what he could say to keep Raven here with him. "um, all the other titans are headed out... to go... bowling! the're headed out to go bowling. you can come if you want?" Beast boy asked. "i'm staying" Raven said. "OK, well, i'm staying too, so. i'll be out here if you need me" Beast boy replied while walking away from the door. now all he had to do was wait for her to come out her room. he opened his communicator. "she's not coming" Beast boy said. "OK, well-" Beast boy closed the communicator before Robin finished his sentence. Beast boy sat on the couch.

**I'll just meditate** Raven thought. she levitated as she crossed her legs. "hiya raven!" joy said.

***later

"i love you" Raven said as Beastboy came from on top of her and fell asleep.

**OK****, no lemon, but, i just really wanted to get this chapter out, so my readers weren't in suspense anymore. plus, my parent get in the way of everything. so sorry hadn't been out long. plus chapter four will come out soon, i promise.**

**sincerely****,**

**crona-ayame-erutan **


	4. meeting yukisango fukura and friends

**chapter 4:meeting the yukisango Fukura and friends.**

a beep sounded. then a image kissed the screen of the titans east's TV. it showed a black girl, with black hair, big breasts, and a nicely curved body."mm" Speedy said. Bumble Bee gave him a stare. they were dating. the girl on the screen had a collar that was designed like Kikiharu's belt. Aqualad gave a confused look to the TV and then back at Kikiharu. he was noticing the belt and collar design. the black girl was fighting two men who looked like brothers. one looked three years older than the other. they both had black hair. the both looked exactly the same, but they did look separate ages, not to mention the height was a huge factor. "titans go!" Robin yelled, and everyone dashed out the tower. robin went in the t car with Cyborg, Speedy, Bushido, and Pantha. when they arrived Starfire was shooting her green power bolts at the twins. while Bumble Bee, shot her bolts at the twins also. cyborg hopped out the car and shot his gun at the twins. robin flipped out the car and lunged at them, doing a ninja jump. bushido opened the door and came out the car too. Kikiharu was nowhere in sight. suddenly, the older brother opened his palm. it unleashed a whip that wrapped around the black girl's waist, and pulled her close to his body, so that she was against him. he had an archive. it was to get his way, and then to kill her after. his younger brother was shot by one of Starfires star bolts. he flew backwards. it hit him, but didn't do much damage. "i see you got some friends. want me to finish them like your little brother?" he whispered into the black girls ear. she shot an orange ball of energy at his face. his whip unwrapped and she back flipped and kicked him in the face. he flew backwards. then he was shot with one of Bumble bee's stingers. he flew backwards even more, and then argent used her powers to grab him and she threw him to the ground, and did the same with his brother. she used her powers to hold them down. the older brother broke out of it and shot argent in the face with a red bolt of energy. she flew a far distance backwards. then robin lunged at him with his staff. the older brother sighed and pushed robin with his hand. robin flew farther back then argent. "so i guess, Yukisango has a problem telling people that she wants to do something alone" he said as he threw red energy bolts at everyone in front of him. some of them dodged it and some of them got hit. mas y menos sped in a circle around the older brother, while Aqualad threw water into the circle mas y menos were making. they made a water tornado around him. the older brother wasn't drown, he was superhuman, after all, he was from the planet of Zimrak. the younger brother shot an energy beam at mas y menos. though, mas y menos are fast, the younger brother's energy beam was faster, and it shot the speeding twins. the water dropped on the ground, and the two brothers bumped fists. the black girl, Yukisango, shape shifted her hand into a blade on a scythe. Yukisango lunged towards the older brother, she cut his hand off. then she used her other hand and pushed him high up in the air, she flew after him, but when her foot got level with the younger brothers chest he changed his hand into a sword blade and cut off her ankle. she flinched but flew faster. the younger brother followed. he tried to cut off the toes on her other foot, while the foot he cut regenerated. she disappeared in thin air. the younger brother was twelve feet lower in the air. Yukisango sighed, then suddenly a whip surrounded her waist and pulled her backwards. she flew backwards into his body. she felt a bulge press against her backside. she blushed. "so i see, you punked out on my brother" the older brother said. he reached his hand up her skirt. "so no resistance, huh?" he whispered in her ear, as he reached his hand into her panties, and massaged her clit. then memories of when, they were dating played in her head. she remembered when, she went to his planet, to stay at his house, and he tried to coax her into having sex with him. she's glad she refused, plus she didn't want him to take away her virginity. especially since they were young at that time. she pulled out of his grip, and while she did he ripped off her skirt. it showed her hot pink thong. "so i see you have class! so who was this for, me?" the older brother asked clapping his hands, while his brother flew beside him. "oh, what a delicious ass i see" the younger brother said. she blushed even harder. "i know how to kill an all dearS like you. did you know that?" the younger brother asked. Yukisango shivered. **so that means they know about my life. have they been watching me, no. they escaped, but when?** she thought. "no we haven't been watching you. wow, i'm surprised you remembered us dating, but you can't remember you telling me about the tattoo on the back of your neck?" he said. "i forgot you could read minds Fernando" she replied. "but, although i liked your little visit, it's time for you to go" she said as she pulled out a clear small cube. "no!" they both yelled as the flew in the other direction. she clicked a red button on it and then, she threw it at them. it pulled their bodies into it, and just like that! they were in the cube that was falling to the ground.

"what the hell was that?" raven asked as she rushed to get her clothes on. "i don't know, but it sounded big" Beast boy replied, rushing to get his clothes on also. "here, let me use my powers" Raven said as a raven came out of her and her eyes were surrounded by blackness. she ventured through the vents, to see what was going on. she saw nothing until she reached the top of the building, were outside there was... **THE PEOPLE FROM HER DREAM! **they seemed to be talking. "Black star, why would Kikiharu be here?" the girl with the black hair asked the blue haired boy. "well because! i ain't no fool and it seems like she might be in the biggest building here, DUH! i wonder what you would do without me Tsubaki. Blackstar said as he put his hands out like he was holding something. Tsubaki changed into a chained scythe and landed in Blackstar's hands. "i don't know Blackstar. even though the girl did say that she might be here, everyone said that this place belonged to the Teen Titans" the pig tailed blonde girl said. "look Maka, i say that we check this place out! i don't care what Torra, or whatever her name is said! we are gonna find Yukisango's sister!" Blackstar said while slamming the chained scythe into the ceiling, that they stood on.

"what are they doing, and who is it?" Beast boy asked Raven. "it's the people i saw in my dream. they think that we're holding some girl named Kikiharu hostage" Raven replied. "oh, who are they? don't they know we're the Teen Titans?" Beast boy asked. "i guess not" Raven replied as she came back to her body. "we better go stop them" Beast boy said as he ran out the room. "oh, where are they?" he asked. "on the roof" Raven replied as she transported to the roof.

Raven appeared in front of a pink haired boy in a black robe. "um, uh, um guys who, w-w- who is this?" the pink haired boy asked as he backed up away from Raven. "who?" Maka asked as she turned around, to see Raven. "get her!" Black star yelled as he plunged towards her. she put her shield up around her. the Pink haired boy, accidentally got stuck inside it with Raven. they all came towards her. Beast boy came out the door and he saw them all hitting her shield. "stop!" he yelled. They all looked at him. Raven gave him a look that said thank you. she looked down to where the pink haired boy was sitting. he was scared out of his life. Raven took her shield down. "sorry" she said as she ran to stand next to her new boyfriend. "look, we don't want to hurt you. we just wanna talk" Beastboy said, holding his hands up. "yeah, that's what all you witches say!" Maka replied, while holding soul up like she was about to attack. "WITCHES?!" Raven and Beast boy said as they looked at each other. "i'm not a witch, where the hell do you get that from?!" Beast boy said scratching his head. "your green, and you produce black magic!" the black haired boy said. "what the? okay, so obviously you don't know but" Beast boy paused and made a mischievous face. Raven rolled her eyes. "we're the teen titans" Beast boy quietly yelled. "we know you are the so called 'Teen Titans' but-" Maka was cut off. "then why are you here?" Beast boy asked. "Hmph! we're here because we have reason to suspect that you are holding our friend hostage" Maka replied. Beast boy started laughing. "oh m,y gosh! okay, so who told you we might be holding a girl hostage? was it Slade, or maybe was it Adonis? oh, or better yet Red-x" Beast boy replied. "none of those, and why would you want to know?" Maka asked with a challenging look in her eyes. "it was some girl named Terra" patty said while playing with a stuffed Giraffe. "Terra? it was Terra who told you guys?" Beast boy asked surprised. "yes, it was, why? you know her?" the black haired boy asked. "where is she?" Beast boy asked, his love for Terra just formed back again, forgetting all the feelings for Raven. "what he means is, we know Terra and we would like to see her. and last, we don't hold people hostage, we are the heroes not the villains. ask any sane person that lives in jump city and they will answer the same thing" Raven said. "well, that explains the reason why when we asked who lived her they said the Heroes" Soul said, changing back into a human.

**To be continued in **

**chapter 5 the Fukura family, and her other friends**


	5. Chapter 5

**chapter 5: meeting the Fukura family and her other friends.**

***AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**OH YES I DID. (YOU'LL FIND OUT WHAT I MEAN IF YOU KEEP READING THIS CHAPTER, OR STORY)oh yes and i'm very sorry that i broke my promise. but i promise this time that chapter six will be out before next month.**

Yukisango sped towards the falling cube and grabbed it. she quickly landed on the ground with the cube in her hands.

"hi, I be Argent" Argent said as she held her hand out to shake hands with Yukisango. "hi, I'm Yukisango" Yukisango replied. "hello, I am Starfire may I be given the authority to ask who we're those two men?" Starfire said to the black girl.

"they were Patricio and Fernando. they were one of the very threats who we're released" she replied.

"girl you need to cover up. hi I'm bumble bee" Bumble bee said to Yukisango.

Yukisango looked down. then she remembered that Fernando ripped off her skirt. she then slid her finger against the triangular part of a collar that was around her neck. Bumble Bee seemed to notice the design of her collar is the same design as Kikiharu's. when Yukisango slid her finger against the triangular part she suddenly changed into a different outfit. she was wearing, a purple mini dress looking thing that came a little bit above her butt cheeks. she wore a pink bikini bottom underneath it. it was visible, and she wore pink and purple stripped knee-length socks. the top of the mini dress thing showed off her cleavage.

"well, that didn't help you much" Bumble bee said. Argent gave her a look.

"come to my home. there we can talk more" Yukisango said as she began to hover over the ground.

"I hope Yukisango doesn't get mad that we invited people to her mansion" Liz said as she gazed at her all stood in front of a large mansion that had a wide metal fence surrounding it. Maka knocked on the front door. A blue eye peered out, and then shortly opened the door. Raven and Beast boy walked in behind them. As soon as Raven stepped in , all eyes we're on her. She looked around and started blushing. She realized that her cloak wasn't covering her, and her features were all out there, for everyone to see. Everybody on the couch turned their attention to Raven and Beast boy. Everybody sitting at the bar counter, the long dining room table, in the kitchen, and even in the other room turned all their eyes to them. One blue haired boy licked his lips and grabbed a camera off of the couch, and suddenly he was behind Raven, laying on the floor, with the camera up to his face. A boy with brown hair and a face that none could really tell was a guy, stared at Raven intently. One boy that had orange hair was staring at Raven with an amazed look, and then he started blushing. Raven could have sworn she saw him at the dining room table. Then a guy with short blonde hair stood up and put his arm around Raven's waist.

"And this is the wonderful and marvelous, beautiful girlfriend i have been boasting to you all about!" he said as he slipped his hand into her leotard. Raven became flustered.

"what, your dating him? how come i never found out? oh! and after all that..." Beast boy trailed off. "i never knew you were that type of girl. who knew!" Beast boy said before he started laughing.

"what the hell, beast boy! i'm not that type of person! i don't even know this guy" Raven said as she slapped the Blondie in his face.

"ooooh! you got told... was that good, do i sound like an american?" a fat boy with with big lips said.

"wait, a minute! i knew there was a reason why it took so long for you two to respond! you were, you two were having SEX!?" death the kid stated. Raven became flabbergasted and she blushed as red as a tomato. Beast boy stopped laughing and he turned red. "i knew it! there had to be a reason why it was only two of you, when everyone said there was five of you! and, also another reason for those sensual screams!" Death the kid stated as he pulled his hair. **was i really that loud?** Raven began to think as she pulled her hood over her head and closed her cloak. Then suddenly her breasts were being massaged by someones hands.

"well, if you already fucked with that puny little midget than it will only make it a better experience if your with me, heh heh heh" The blonde said as he pressed his mouth against the gape of Ravens neck.

**to be continued in**

**chapter six: Fukuyama the pervert.**

***AUTHORS NOTE:**

**OH YES I DID. I PUT CHARACTERS FROM OTHER ANIMES IN THIS FICTION.**

**ONIGIRI(FROM AIR GEAR)-a fat boy with with big lips**

**FUKUYAMA(FROM GIRLS BRAVO)- a guy with short blonde hair**

**HIKARU HITACHIIN(FROM OURAN HIGHSCHOOL HOST CLUB)-One boy that had orange hair**

**HIDEYOSHI KINOSHITA(FROM BAKA TO TEST)-A boy with brown hair and a face that none could really tell was a guy**

**KOUTA(FROM BAKA TO TEST)- A blue eye peered out, One blue haired boy**

**OH YEAH AND DON'T WORRY THIS FICTION WON'T BE LIMITED TO ONLY THESE CHARACTERS. **

**SINCERALY,**

**CRONA-AYAME-ERUTAN**


End file.
